deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Scorn
Scorn (嘲笑, Chōshō) is the thirty-third episode of the ''Death Note'' anime series. Synopsis With everything that has happened, Near decides to go to Japan, asking Commander Rester to go to New York in order to arrange Near's flight plans and escort him there, Near having never been on a plane before. Meanwhile, the Task Force has set it up to make Misa have a comeback, thereby allowing Mogi to gain access to various Kira television channels while posing as Mochi. While the group finalizes the plans, Near suddenly phones them and notifies them that he is in Japan, causing Light to get suspicious. Near then reveals he deduced that Light has contacted Kiyomi Takada, and asks Light to pass on a message to her: several SPK members have to Japan to arrest Kira, which he hopes will lure him out of hiding. He also reveals that, including him, there are only four SPK members left following Mello's rage; Near figures, with such menial numbers, Kira will arrogantly expose himself, at which point Near will "beat him at his own game". Light realizes that Near is toying with him, and internally accepts his challenge. As Near hangs up, Light realizes that he has been fighting L this whole time, now fighting Mello and Near, and prepares himself to fight to truly be God of the New World, still unaware of what L has passed to Near. Using Lego minifigures, Near starts laying the pieces together. He refers to Light as "L-Kira" and is revealed to have deduced someone else using the Death Note, whom he calls "X-Kira". He also believes that the two can't communicate outside of with Takada. So as it stands, they can either kill one Kira or the other, but Near rejects both since that is not what L would've wanted. Meanwhile, Light and Kiyomi are at a date with the Task Force listening in. During it, Light hands her a note telling her to keep calm and not act audibly surprised at what he says. Light then passes on that the SPK has made its move, and that Takada should make some personal decisions for Kira. He then hands her another note asking her to become T, the next Kira. Takada is shocked to the point of jumping out of her chair, but Light catches her and says it's okay. Takada decides to accept. While Mikami begins deleting people, Takada calls him and says that she wants him to write a fan letter containing five blank Death Note pages. Once Takada receives them, Mikami must stop killing people with the Death Note but continue to write names in a fake replica, thereby eliminating suspicion. Mikami, though he accepts, questions this, but tosses the thought aside, since God's will is absolute. Kira's Kingdom is ultimately replaced by a new show, Miss Takada Today (to Ide's chagrin), and the pilot episode reveals Takada's four bodyguards. Light deduces that one, former CIA agent Hal Lidner is an SPK member. Meanwhile, Near deduces that X-Kira must be someone who knew Takada and shared the same vision as her and Kira, quickly deducing Mikami. Meanwhile, Mogi escorts Misa through a television station, where she is pissed at not being the headliner of certain music festivals, Takada being the actual one. She then sees Takada and becomes furious, nearly ruining Light's investigation in the process by stating it plainly. She tries to attack the ignoring Takada, but Lidner apprehends her before this, with Takada promptly getting her to drop Misa before leaving. Near, who is setting up a Christmas tree, later asks Aizawa (with Light present) about the surveillance with the meetings with Takada, and he reveals that they are only doing audio, not video. With this, the SPK concludes that the two Kiras are contacting each other via Takada. Near decides to let Light get distracted by Takada and Lidner while they focus on Mikami. Meanwhile, Near sends SPK member Stephen Gevanni to spy on Mikami. While doing so, he notes nothing really suspicious, as he is easy to track, has lived in the same place for four years, and is dedicated to his job. Near instructs him to keep up with spying but to not enter his room. Later, Mogi is called by Lidner, who says that Takada wants to have dinner with Misa. Suspicious but also exhausted, Misa accepts. Takada also has Lidner accompany her to the hotel room where they are eating; although, while Lidner is in the room, Mogi stays outside with the other bodyguards. At 9 PM, they begin the dinner, where Misa begins to show signs of alcoholism, repeatedly drinking red wine. Takada, feeling uncomfortable, asks Misa how things are going with Misa and Light, which Misa takes as an insult and responds by saying they are engaged and plans to announce it at a pop music festival Takada is hosting. It is ambiguous if she sees through the bluff, but Takada asks if Light knows about it. When Misa confirms this, Takada accepts - if Misa can. Misa then asks if that means she'll get Kira to kill her. Takada appears surprised, but keeps cool and says that she couldn't judge for Kira or kill anyone. Misa, under the influence of the wine, then tells Takada that Light will catch Kira regardless and then have Takada executed. This shocks Takada to the point where she knocks over her own glass and seemingly coughs behind a napkin, but is actually snickering, still thinking she is the goddess of the New World. She then decides to end the dinner right then and there, calling Misa childish. As she leaves, Mogi notes her smile before having to take care of the inebriated Misa. Lidner later reports to Near, who concludes that both women will do anything for Light. Meanwhile, Gevanni and Mikami are on a train when they notice a man trying to forcefully look up a woman's skirt. Looking at the scene, Mikami does something with his cell phone and takes out a Death Note. He goes ahead and writes the man's name in the book and exits the train; as Gevanni tries to follow him, the man dies. Episode Guide pl:Pogarda fi:Halveksunta fr:Moquerie Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Part II (anime)